


Thighs

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Thigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had no idea that there was anything worse than open-neck shirts that Magnus favoured. What Alec wasn’t prepared for, was casual Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

Alec had no idea that there was anything worse than open-neck shirts that Magnus favoured, the split fabric teasing him with glimpses of his unblemished skin, making him want to trace his chest with his tongue. What Alec wasn’t prepared for, was _casual_ Magnus, wearing ripped jeans and sprawling comfortably in the armchair next to him. He is humming and chuckling quietly as Isabelle tells him about something – and  Alec lost track of what they are talking about 20 minutes ago, because he is _distracted._

Long, slender fingers toy with the edge of the ripped fabric of Magnus’ jeans, drawing Alec’s attention as a moth is drawn to the flame. He certainly feels like _he_ is aflame, flushed and jittery and stuck here in this coffee shop, his little sister across the table. His mouth goes dry as Magnus dips his fingertips under the denim, the pads running across the skin of his thigh as he laughs at something Isabelle said. Absentmindedly, Magnus tugs at the loose strings hanging off the tear, making it a little bit bigger and Alec’s throat convulses as more and more skin is revealed right in front of his eyes. It’s nothing really. It’s _obscene_.  

Magnus’ red nail polish contrasts gorgeously with his tanned skin and the light fabric of his jeans; it demands attention, Alec has no idea why he seems to be the only one enraptured by it.  He makes a quiet  noise in the back of his throat as Magnus continues to fidget and then he reaches over, snatching Magnus’ hand in his own, pulling the offending limb into his lap and trapping it in-between his own palms. Magnus turns around, his eyebrows raised, his mouth curved into a soft smile and Alec glares at him. As soon as they get back to the loft, he intends on ridding Magnus of those accursed jeans, and then, then Alec plans on exploring every inch of his thighs, biting and mouthing and licking, and finally eating him out until they _shake._


End file.
